roadtoeldoradofandomcom-20200213-history
Chel
Chel is the deuteragonist of The Road to El Dorado. She is voiced by Rosie Perez. Appearance and personality Physical appearance Chel is a South American native girl with brown skin. She wears a white slip and a pink, orange, and white top, butt. She also has brown eyes, long straight black hair with flat bangs, two earrings, and two jade bracelets. Personality Feisty, street-wise, witty and clever, Chel is not afraid to speak her mind. Her local knowledge is key to keeping up the Spaniards' facade for as long as possible. She also appears to be naturally good with children. She compliments Miguel and Tulio well as she is smart, brave, adventurous and a natural con-artist, just as they are. She dreams of leaving her village for the outside world. She also developed a crush and eventual love for Tulio as the film progresses, though it starts off as an infatuation and lust, as she tries to seduce him. Background Little is known regarding Chel's background. She is obviously unhappy as Tulio and Miguel meet Chel when she is fleeing El Dorado after stealing the golden head of a statue. She is purposefully vague when asked why she would want to leave, stating only "You've got your reasons... and I've got mine." As many of the villagers wear gold jewelry and none of Chel's original jewelry is gold, this could signify that she was poor or in a low societal position. Her parents and other family members are never mentioned or seen, hinting that she is an only child, and her parents are long deceased. The Deal After overhearing Miguel and Tulio celebrating too early over their scam, Chel quickly strikes a deal with the two: She will use her local knowledge to help make the scam work in exchange for leaving El Dorado with them. Tulio and Chel later argue over what her cut of the treasure should be. Relationship with Tulio Tulio leads Miguel to the realization that mixing the teen Chel into their plan could be troublesome and they both agree that "Chel is off limits." Regardless of this, Chel successfully initiates a relationship with Tulio. She sees that in a moment that he is stressed and, takes advantage of it. She starts massaging him, and he starts to resist. He then massages her, when seeing what she is doing. The two are later seen on the floor, with the room fully messed up. It is implied here that they had an sexually intimate moment. Chel pleases Tulio, unti Tzekel tries to find Tulio and they stop. Chel's pursuit of Tulio is most likely an attempt to con herself into a better and more secure position. However, as the plot progresses, she develops genuine feelings for him and loves him, as they share a kiss. Miguel finds out When Miguel finds out about Chel and Tulio's relationship, it tears a rift between him and Tulio. Miguel presumably thinks Tulio was double-crossing him when he insisted Chel was off limits, so that Tulio could have her to himself. Miguel decides to stay in the city while Tulio and Chel choose to leave. During Tulio and Chel's departure from El Dorado, they run into trouble with their ship. Miguel steps in to help and decides to go with them. Chel is friendly with Miguel throughout the film, but especially to Tulio, being very vexing towards him. Trivia * Chel is found to be much younger than Tulio, as she is stated and drawn as an attractive teenager (meaning her shorter height is natural for her age), while Tulio being a older man, in his thirties, as he stated he had been a thief before she was born. ** But, due to the age range of couples in the era not being a huge factor, as today, it could be seen as common to his and her character. * Chel shows a varying past, but it is implied that she is a pleasure girl of some sort, as she is seen down by many, though many men took interest in her "services". * It hinted she might also be a servant as she wears revealing clothing well the rest of the women in El Dorado do not wear the same and has the tasks of setting flower peddles for the sacrifices or talking with the chief. * Chel is the first offical Princess from a Dreamworks Film, but she is just the second princess from a Pixar film (the first was Princess Atta from A Bug's Life). * Chel is the 2nd female main protagonist in a Dreamworks Animation film, the first being Ginger from ''Chicken Run. ''The third being Eep Crood from The Croods and Poppy from Trolls. Gallery Chel!.jpg Chel gif 77 version 01 by toongod-dba2dx6.gif|Chel signaling to Tulio and Miguel during the game. download.jpg|Chel perplexed. tumblr_inline_noxf41vAkW1s2zace_500.gif giphy.gif|Getting a massage from Tulio. Chel_in_danger.jpg| Chel in danger. udpSDqDh.jpg|Chel and bibo, her pet armadillo. hqdefault.jpg| Chel_with_Bibo.jpg|Chel sitting. Category:Characters Category:Road To El Dorado Category:Females